poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the E.T. World/Taking Ed, Edd n Eddy Home
This is how Our Heroes went to the E.T. World and they bring the Ed's home in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Our Heroes has came out of the Portal and they met a Boy Tino: '''Who are you? '''Elliot: '''I'm Elliot. And I have to take this camera to take a photo for my new friends. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Can you take us to them? '''Elliot: '''Sure, follow me. They went to the Forest and they saw E.T. And the Ed's '''Eddy: Hello, Tino. Tino: 'Hey, Eddy. '''Elliot: '''Alright, everybody is here. Listen, Everyone. We are going to have a Picture of us. With a great Big Smile. '''Eddy: '(Laugh) This is silly. No force on this planet could get me to do this. '''Elliot: '''And if you guys cooperate and we get the picture exactly right, there'll be extra Jawbreaker tonight! '''Eddy: '''Okay, I'm in! I sell out cheap, don't it? Anything I'm involved for jawbreaker, don't I? '''Elliot: '''Okay, guys. let's go do it! I will take a few minutes. '''Eddy: "It'll only take a.... " when does anything that will only take a few minutes actually only take a few minutes?' ' He press the button and walk to the other, but then the Camera just flash it, before Elliot make it Elliot: 'Oops, Like I set the timer wrong. He went back to the camera and press the button, he's going back to the other, but then the Camera flash it and it show a picture of Elliot running to the Other '''Sneech: '''Oh, I don't know. Looks to me like you got your best shot. Double D press the Timer and went back to the Other '''Edd: '''Thia time, we should be all right. I set the timer on 30 seconds. Okay, guys- look at the camera and say cheese. '''Big G: '''Cheese! They are waiting for their shot, but nothing happen and they can't hold they're smile too long '''Noby: '(Muffled) Hurry up, I got a cramp in my jaw. 'Edd: '''Maybe I forgot to press the right button. I'll just take a quick look. He went to check the timer, he press the button and went to the other, but the camera just take a shot and it show a Double D made it to the Others '''Eddy: '''I think the last shot of Elliot is better. Tino set the timer and went to the others '''Noby: '''Cheese! Then a Pigeon appeared and the camera flash to the Camera and Gus spit the pigeon out, Doraemon set the timer and went to the others '''Dora-Rinho: '''Cheese! Then Pigeon just knocked over the Camera and the camera flash and it show a picture of them look surprised for the camera knocked over, Tommy put it back up and set the timer and went to the others '''Bad Cop: '''Chedder. Then Ed is chasing a pig '''Edd: '''Ed! Ed! Come back! There's no time to play! He knocked over the camera and the camera flash it and it show a picture of Ed chasing the Pig. Emmet got the camera back up and set timer and went to the others '''Emmet: '''Say cheese. '''Big G: '''All this talk of cheese is making me hungry. Cheese! Then Nermal appeared much to everyone's annoyance, the camera flash it and it show our Heroes look annoyed because of Nermal '''Tino: '''What are you doing here, Nermal? '''Nermal: '''To check this place out. '''Dora Kid: '''This is an awful photo, Nermal. '''Nermal: '''What's wrong with it? '''Batman: '"What's wrong with it" you're in it, that wrong with it. '''Nermal: '''Why can't I be in the picture? I'm adorable. '''Dora Kid: '''This is a Hero Picture, Nermal, and you're not- I'm pleased to say- Hero. In any case, you're to close to the Camera. '''Nermal: '''Oh? How far should I be? He kicked him out '''Dora Kid: '''About that far. Carver set the timer and then Nermal came back, and it show a Picture of our Heroes with Nermal. After that, Nermal has been tied up with a Rocket '''Nermal: '''How far are you sending me this time? '''Emmet: You can be in a picture with some Decepticons. Emmet pressed a button and the rocket flies, taking Nermal with it Emmet: Goodbye! See you later! And do not come back! Eddy set the timer and then Rolf appeared, and our Heroes look angry Rolf: Hello, Ed boys. All: '(Groan) '''Rolf: '''I just came here to tell you,. I need some meat for my machine. Do you think I can borrow some of yours, Ed boys? '''Edd: '(Sigh) We're trying to take a photo here. Then it show a Picture of Our Heroes with Rolf '''Eddy: '''Hey, good shot of our neighbour friend. Lousy shot of you. Riruru set the timer and went back to the other and they look tired '''Riruru: Say cheese! Emmet and Wyldstyle: Chedder. Then Bee's appeared and it cause our Heroes a panic because of the bee's Tino: '''Go away! '''Batman: Stupid bee! Gandalf: Shoo! Then it show a picture of our Heroes panic and running from the bee's, they look so tired and then the Camera fell down much of Elliot disappointed, Tommy got it up and it fell off, much to his annoyance. he shake it and set the timer, then he got a phone call Tommy: '''Yeah? Oh, hi Professor Moshimo. Yeah, me and my friends will came back to see- (Gulp) The Camera flash it and it make Tommy look shocked, because he forgot to take a photo '''Professor Moshimo: '''Tommy? Tommy? Are you there? '''Dora-Nichov: UGH!!! Bad Cop set the timer and walk back to the other disappointed, and then Rolf came back Rolf: Hi! You think the Ed Boys have a carrot for Victor? Because I need one for him. So how is the picture of yours? Then the Camera just flash, much to everyone annoyance. Pippo set the Timer with a Chair and went back to the Other, but he forgot the Chair and Ace Goody is gone a get it before the Timer Ace Goody: '''I'm gonna make it! He got it and then Nermal came back and it show picture of Our Heroes with a Rocket '''Emmet: '''What part of "Do not come back" don't you understand? He press the button and Rocket goes down and Emmet seal the ground '''Emmet: Now you take photos with Dinosaurs. Tino set the timer and he's nose is itching Tino: Oh my. My nose itches. He rub his nose and it show a picture of Tino picking his nose, and his friends give him a serious look Tino: '''My bad. They set the timer and they fail many times '''Gus: '''Cheddar Then Rain has happened '''Wang Dora: Oh brother. The weather report was clear skys and sunny spells. Tino fainted Minutes later The rain has stopped and Elliot went back to the Other's Elliot: '''Say cheese, everyone. '''Gus: Some of us keep saying "Cheese" and not getting any. Then it show a Picture of Nermal Bad Cop: No comment. Minutes later Ace Goody: Ok. Before I set the timer. Is everything perfect? No rain showers? Dora Kid: '''Not a Cloud for miles. '''Tino: '''No one's nose itches? '''Homer: I already scratched mine. Did you, Bart? Bart: '''I'm good. '''Tino: No ones going to interrupt us? They look at Rolf and Nermal tied up Sunset Shimmer: No one's going to interrupt us, Tino. Tino on the cheek Ace Goody: 'Fine. I'm starting the timer. He set the timer and then Vito appeared '''Vito: '''Did someone order a large pizza with extra peperoni and mushroom? It show Homer, Gus, Big G and Ed going to get the Pizza, and they are eating it '''Big G: ' Well. It is your fault to making us think of cheese all day. Then a Portal appeared and Lord Vortech hand's show up and grab the Camera and Disappeared and our Heroes laugh hysterical '''Elliot: '''Alright! I've had Enough! It's time to do something drastic! They Call X-PO to take a photo '''X-PO: '''Everyone, ready? '''Tino: '''Do you think it's okay? '''X-PO: '''Of course it looks okay! I am very good in photographer. I can make everyone look good! Even you all! '''Tino: '''Alright! I think. '''Eddy. You know, if you'd have done this in the first place, it would have saved us a lot of grief. 'X-PO: '''All right! Here we go! One! Two! Three! '''All: '''Cheese! '''Big G: '''I need more Pizza. Then X-PO take a picture of them alot '''X-PO: '''Great! Awesome! Cool! I'll have this printed in no time. Minutes later Everyone went to another dimension and the ed's went back home, Sunset Shimmer got a Message from Elliot and it show something '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Um, Tino. I think you should look at this. '''Tino: '''Why? He look at the Phone '''Tino: '(Gasp) He saw a Picture of them and their friends with an awful look '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Yeah, we should have told X-PO not to flash us. '''Noby: '''For a Reason, you have point there. Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:MRJOJOUK3